Derpy/Gallery/Season 1
Friendship is Magic, part 1 1x01 Surprise.png|Wow Twilight calm down Derpy Surprise-W 1.5167.png|Derpy yelling surprise for Twilight Sparkle. Popular background ponies S01E01.png|There's Derpy in the background Pinkie Pie surprise! S01E01.png|You always throw the best parties Pinkie Pinkie Pie Hi! S01E01.png|Making friends is what you do Pinkie Pinkie Pie introduction Twilight Sparkle party S1E01.png|Almost there... Pinkie Pie were you surprised S01E01.png|Who's a happy filly? YOU ARE!!! 1x01 YouSurprised.png|Don't you wanna enjoy the partay? Pinkie Pie talking...more S01E01.png|Come on Twilight, Enjoy the party. Derpy seems to be enjoying it Pinkie Pie 'if it were quiet' S1E1.png|Derpy is still in the background Pinkie Pie talking S01E01.png|Wink Pinkie Pie duh! S01E01.png|You look exhausted Pinkie Pinkie Pie wide smile S01E01.png| :D 1x01 TwilightPinkie.png|I just had to throw a party, ya know? Pinkie Pie with Twilight S01E01.png|I don't think she wants to enjoy the party Pinkie, you'll get her next time 1x01 TwilightIsTired.png|Making friends is more important than studying... Pinkie Pie excited S01E01.png|Follow the direction of Twilight Sparkle's horn... Derpy derping.png|Where it all began... Every pony cheers S1E01.png|There's Derpy in the lower-right corner Ponies anticipating Celestia's appearance half 1 S1E01.png|A flying Derpy Everyone gasps at Celestia's disappearance S1E01.png|Same place as before Friendship is Magic, part 2 Derpy Hooves and Lyra Heartstrings s01e02.png|Derpy and Lyra Heartstrings going to the party. The Ticket Master The Wonderbolts Flying S01E03.png Wonderbolts cloud trail S1E03.png Pony group shot..PNG|Derpy Hooves in a crowd Crowd cheering for Rainbow Dash S1E03.png Derpy sees Rarity-W 2.0061.png|Derpy in Rarity's dream wedding to Prince Blueblood. Everypony looks to see the bride.png|The uncropped version of the previous image. Note that there are 2 Derpies. Twilight Sparkle Crowd of Clamoring Ponies S1E3.png Twilight Sparkle beginning to teleport S1E3.png Twilight Sparkle and Spike have disappeared S1E03.png Applebuck Season The celebration is about to start S1E04.png|Derpy can be seen on the right Derpy muffins.png|Muuuuuffins! Griffon the Brush Off Derpy Questioned S01E05.jpg|Pinkie asking Derpy where Rainbow Dash is. Boast Busters The crowd gathers for the show of Trixie S1E06.png Pinkie Pie in crowd S01E06.png 3 Derpy clones.png|Three Derpy clones in this scene Derpy angry at Snips and Snails S1E06.png|Even Derpy isn't happy with you two. Derpy Hooves.png Derpy crowd.png Trixie "just a baby?" S01E06.png|Derpy watching Trixie Dragonshy Derpy clearing S01E07.jpg|Derpy clearing the Dragon's smoke. Look Before You Sleep Derpy flying S1E8.png|Derpy as she appears in episode 8, her eyes are not walled Swarm of the Century Twilight watching Lyra Heartstrings s01e10.png Winter Wrap Up Derpy Speech S01E11.jpg|Derpy listening to the Mayor's "inspirational" speech. Derpy Speech 2 S01E11.jpg|More speech listening. Winter Derp Up S01E11.jpg|Derpy wrapping up Winter. Flutter Doo.png|A character that shares Derpy's design, but with different hair color. Ice pop.png|Another character with the same design but different hair color. Red Derp S1EP11.png|Another Derpy look-alike. This time Red DerpyBlueEyesS1EP11.png|Derpy tending the clouds Call of the Cutie Cute-ceañera Derpy S01E12.jpg|Derpy attending Diamond Tiara's Cute-ceañera. Fall Weather Friends DerpyRose.png|Derpy holding a rose during the Iron Pony Comp. The Running of the Leaves start line S01E13.png|Derpy can be spotted in the crowd Rainbow Dash arrives to the competition S1E13.png|Complete shot HDDerpy1.png|Derpy getting ready for the Running of the Leaves. Derpy excuse-W 1.5900.png|Huh. Suited For Success Derpy Fashion S01E14.jpg|Derpy loves fashion. Feeling Pinkie Keen Derpy Hooves movers truck after dropping items S1E15.png|Derpy is loading boxes which are about to drop on an unsuspecting Twilight Derpy id.png|Still image from Feeling Pinkie Keen Derpy clean.gif|Derpy in Feeling Pinkie Keen Derpy embarassed S1E15.png|Uhh oops! Taken after the anvil and piano fall on Twilight Sonic Rainboom DerpyCompetition1.png|Derpy... well, being Derpy. DerpyCompetition2.png|Derpy talking with other competitors derper.jpg|Derpy! Derpy15x.png|Derpy wearing her number backwards... ProudDerpy.png|Derpy proud of herself at the Best Young Flyer competition Derpy spectating.jpg|Derpy's eyes are normal when she spectates Rainbow Dash diving Derpy Hooves clones S1E16.png|Spectators watch as Rainbow Dash streaks downward to rescue the Wonderbolts and Rarity. Derpy hooves enjoying the sight E16-W.png|Derpy Hooves enjoying the sight. The Show Stoppers Derpy smile.png|Derpy smiles Derp-3.gif|(Click to view animation) Scootaloo-Trick s01e18.png|Watching Scootaloo and the spot where she's going to land at the same time Green Isn't Your Color derpyheartsfashion.png|Derpy: Fashion Afficianado. Derpy Hooves S1E20 camera flash.gif|My eyes! S1E20 Fluttershy being mobbed.png Ponies gathering around Fluttershy S01E20.png Ponies don't like Fluttershy's performance S01E20.png|"Son, I am derp." AngryDerpynomark.jpg|Insulted Derpy. The Cutie Mark Chronicles Derpy Hooves Ferris wheel clones S1E23.png|Derpy. Derpy everywhere. Derpy eyed celest-W 1.6411.png|Derpy Hooves about to see Princess Celestia's shining glory. Derpy seeing glory-W 2.3142.png|Derpy hooves, Young Twilight, and Derpy clone watching Princess Celestia. Ponies are dazzled S1E23.png|For some reason, Derpy is the same age in the flashback that she is now. Derpy watch play-W 1.3840.png|An ageless Derpy Hooves amazed by young Rarity's costume designs. The Best Night Ever Applejack Fantasy S1E26.png|Derpy Derping in line... Or not... that's for Applejack to decide. Wonderbolts VIP section s1e26.png|Derpy at the bottom left corner, and another partially-obscured Derpy behind a pink-maned pony at the bottom right corner. Derpy derping s1e26.jpg|Derping at the Grand Galloping Gala VIP section. Crowd after Twilight's verse S01E26.png|Derpy singing after Twilight's verse during "At The Gala." Category:Character gallery pages